EL INFILTRADO
by Abril0-0
Summary: OC. Producto de la destrucción del antiguo Consejo en la Batalla de la Ciudadela, los nuevo líderes alienígenas han decidido aplicar a la Normandía una estrategia para devolver la buena publicidad a su primer Espectro Humano así como vigilar sus métodos y movimientos... en teoría. Hay un nuevo invitado en la Normandía, le guste o no a Shepard, y para este nuevo invitado, hay un tre
1. El infiltrado

Hola a todos :) Después de muchos días y noches derramándome en este fic, he decidido darle una oportunidad y mostrarlo al mundo (yay!) De comienzo advierto que tengo preferencia por escribir largo, pero sustancioso. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo he disfrutado escribiendo.

Dos cositas: soy TERRIBLE para entender la cuestión de la tecnología en el mundo de Mass Effect o en el real, así que lo que es terminología y lógica tecnológica… NO le busquen sentido. Si son ustedes gamers más juiciosos que yo y desean hacerme observaciones se los agradezco, aunque probablemente duren poco en mi mente...

Segundo, he flexibilizado VARIAS cosas de la historia original (además del OC) para cuadrar este fic, especialmente en término de tiempo, así que no sean muy estrictos con eso. Eso es todo :)

SUMMARY: OC. Producto de la destrucción del antiguo Consejo en la Batalla de la Ciudadela, los nuevo líderes alienígenas han decidido aplicar a la Normandía una estrategia para devolver la buena publicidad a su primer Espectro Humano así como vigilar sus métodos y movimientos... en teoría. Hay un nuevo invitado en la Normandía, le guste o no a Shepard, y para este nuevo invitado, hay un tremendo reto a futuro.

DISCLAIMER: El universo de Mass Effect no me pertenece. No estoy haciendo dinero con esto, solo es un enorme y disfrutable ejercicio literario.

**CAP. 01. EL INFILTRADO**

Shepard movió la cabeza a lado y lado y levantó los hombros para destensionar su cuello. La casual musiquita animada del elevador era tan genérica que no podía sino parecerle ridícula luego de pasar semanas reventando circuitos y carcazas geth con sus balas o friéndolos con la biótica de su tripulación, y esquivando disparos de efecto en masa y prospectando planetas. La vida del soldado, pensó brevemente, y, aún así, la verdad es que no había nada más natural y genuino para él que eso. La vida del civil escaparía de su comprensión, nunca habiéndola experimentado realmente. En la primera parte de su infancia, quizá, pero estaba seguro de que eso estaba tan lejos como sería posible de ser normal. La segunda parte se acercaba más: viviendo en casas provistas por la Alianza y asistiendo a sus escuelas como cualquier otro hijo de oficiales, jugando con miniaturas de naves de guerra y de especies alienígenas entre piernas de botas lustradas y cortes de tela perfectos, y caricias en su cabello y rostro de manos adultas callosas por el uso de las armas, entre comentarios de política, estrategia y tecnología bélica. Nadie había esperado otra cosa que no fuera un oficial promedio de la Alianza. Y realmente, nada más le había parecido nunca tan natural como la vida militar, incluso con sus habilidades fuera de lo normal, que a fin de cuentas habían salvado más de un pellejo (incluyendo en primer lugar el suyo) y lo habían llevado a ese extraño punto en el que estaba ahora.

- ¿Saben? Para toda la maldita tecnología que tenemos, estos ascensores de mierda pueden sacarlo de nervios a uno.

El juicio brutalmente cortante de Ashley Williams lo hizo reír suavemente. Casi pudo visualizar cómo Tali'Zorah a su lado giraba los ojos al techo, incluso con el casco puesto.

- Tali, es bueno verte adaptándote al ambiente de trabajo – comentó sin dejar de mirar al frente, luego de que la cuariana contuviera cualquier comentario.

- Es más "perder las esperanzas" que adaptarse, Shepard.

- Oh, crece, Zorah – dijo Williams – Ver cómo hablan los adultos es un aprendizaje importante en tu Peregrinaje. Deberías agradecerme.

- El uso disruptivo del lenguaje está lejos de tener algún valor como aprendizaje – descartó la quariana agitando la cabeza y Shepard pudo visualizarla de nuevo girando los ojos al techo. – Ciertamente alguien como el Comandante podría considerarse una referencia, y lo he escuchado jurar en muy contadas veces, todas con más de un fusil apuntado hacia su cabeza, lo que es una situación más justificante que un ascensor demorado.

Williams, a kilómetros de distancia de molestarse, rió suavemente.

- Deberías verlo borracho. Eso es otra historia.

- Y con esa cruda invasión a mi vida personal, termina el viaje – dijo Shepard mientras el ascensor suave y limpiamente perdía aceleración. Las puertas se abrieron un segundo después y los tres descendieron. - ¿Borracho? – pregunto en voz baja, alzando una ceja a Williams. - ¿Borracho borracho?

- Vaya, Comandante, si tiene que preguntar eso lo confirma. Y, ¿en serio? ¿mi heróico rescate de un amoroso volus no quedó registrado en su memoria? Rayos, yo que pensé que tenía asegurada mi siguiente licencia.

- Me niego a creerte, Williams.

Ella se alzó de hombros, inesperadamente cediendo.

- Muy bien, Shepard. Lo que le ayude a dormir de noche.

El hombre la observó con los ojos entrecerrados, sin estar seguro de si debería o no temer a la verdad. La idea de un volus muy amoroso era bastante desagradable.

Sin poder echar más pensamiento al asunto, se encontraron pronto frente a las puertas de la oficina de la embajada humana. Con un delicado pitido la entrada que protegía el interior se separó en varias partes, dándoles paso, y los tres ingresaron. Anderson se encontraba de pie al lado del escritorio. Tenía las manos tras la espalda y miraba hacia el balcón que daba a la Ciudadela. Se volvió, ceño fruncido, entre preocupado y molesto, y algo en su expresión le permitió adivinar a Shepard que lo que tenía para decirle no iba a ser de su gusto.

- Anderson – asintió y el curtido soldado correspondió. Shepard no pudo evitar sonreír al estrechar su mano. Anderson era uno de sus favoritos. No solo había sido quien lo sacara de las sucias calles de la parte más pobre de Nírive, consiguiéndole una familia, sino que había sido su mentor en más de una especialización mientras se formaba como oficial. Sobre todo, sus rasgos llenos de habilidad y poder bélico estaban iluminados por un brillo de inteligencia más común a los oficiales de escritorio y diplomáticos que a los hombres de batalla. Anderson era un tipo brillante, realmente. Mucho como él mismo. Eso lo había llevado a donde estaba y Shepard sospechaba que su admiración hacia él desde que fuera un recluta lo había llevado a desarrollar, a través del deseo de seguirlo, el mismo brillo inteligente y mirada perspicaz del hombre de piel apenas más morena que la suya.

Desde la derrota de Saren y a pesar de la brutal destrucción de la mayor parte de la Ciudadela, Anderson había recuperado mucho de tranquilidad. Su postura era tan impecable como siempre, pero sus hombros no estaban rígidos, ni su barbilla unos milímetros más levantada en precavida contemplación como solía pasar cuando la situación era bastante, bastante irregular. El que Shepard recomendara a Udina como Consejal había sido un alivio, el más joven estaba seguro; Anderson era un soldado, no un diplomático, y a pesar de las pérdidas en vidas y las labores de reconstrucción que hacían plenamente contemplable el nivel de destrucción, el suyo hacía parte del alivio general de los habitantes de la mega estación, que se habían permitido por fin tener la certeza de que la mayor fuente de peligro se había ido.

- Comandante. Es bueno verlo.

- Igualmente, señor.

Anderson miró brevemente a Tali y a Williams y Shepard comprendió que esta charla requería privacidad. Esto exacerbaba más la sensación de que de lo que fueran a hablar no iba a gustarle, y se preguntó con una curiosidad sorprendentemente intensa, qué era lo que tenía para decirle. Se volvió con un breve asentimiento y Williams hizo un saludo y salió de la oficina, seguida por Tali. Rayos, Williams era un buen soldado.

Cuando las puertas se sellaron de nuevo tras ellos, se volvió al hombre.

- ¿Tiene malas noticias para mí? – adivinó.

A Anderson no pareció sorprenderle que supiera leer la situación.

- Eso depende de usted. – dijo y segundos después pareció decidir que la versión oficial estaba de más. – Pero sí, en general malas noticias, sin duda.

- ¿Respecto a los geth? – aventuró el hombre. Anderson negó con la cabeza.

- Los geth están como están. A parte de la destrucción de la Ciudadela y las numerosas bajas, solo quedan las pequeñas agrupaciones que ha estado usted combatiendo. No, comandante. – Hizo un ademán a una de las sillas y Shepard tomó asiento, y Anderson hizo lo mismo en el asiento frente a él. Hizo unos segundos de silencio antes de iniciar su explicación. – Se trata del nuevo Consejo – dijo. Shepard parpadeó, esperando pacientemente. Apenas había hablado con el nuevo Consejo, y por lo que le habían dicho estaban más que satisfechos con su trabajo como Espectro, a pesar de sus desacuerdos más frecuentes que infrecuentes. ¿Qué sucedía, y por qué no lo habían informado a través de la sala de comunicaciones de la Normandía? Anderson incrementó su sorpresa, añadiendo: – Y la Alianza.

- ¿La Alianza? – pronunció él. ¿Cómo podría haber intervenido la organización con su trabajo? Como Espectro, él solo respondía al Consejo.

- Comandante, como en todas situaciones, hay críticos. Una gran parte de la población alienígena (incluyendo varios influyentes) ha comenzado a cuestionar su decisión de permitir la destrucción del antiguo Consejo y comienzan a verlo como una acción política. Racista, incluso.

Shepard hizo dos segundos de silencio, más sorprendido que antes.

- ¿Qué? – pronunció. - ¿Cómo rayos va a ser racista salvar cientos de vidas?

- Permítame aclararle que concuerdo con usted. Cien por ciento. Pero el argumento es, que fueron cientos de vidas humanas.

El comandante pocas veces se quedaba sin palabras, pero lo hizo en este caso, por pocos segundos.

- Maldita sea – suspiró finalmente, frotándose los párpados, sintiendo la indignación fluir por él. – Esto es ridículo, Anderson.

- Sin duda. Pero los integrantes del Consejo eran líderes de inmensa importancia en cada una de sus especies. Ahora algunos miembros de éstas han considerado que usted abandonó deliberadamente la seguridad de sus líderes por el bien de su propia raza.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con que hubieran sido humanos o no. No podía elegir salvar a tres por encima de setecientos treinta y dos. Hubieran podido ser turianos, o quarianos… ¡Hanar, rayos! Mis acciones habrían sido las mismas – podía sentir su temperamento amenazando con hacerlo levantarse de la silla, gesto que consiguió reprimir por pura fuerza de voluntad. Anderson lo miró en silencio, con esa compostura de la que el otro había aprendido.

- Lo sé, Shepard – dijo simplemente y sus palabras aplacaron al más joven, como si fuera un encantador de serpientes. – Créame.

Con este voto de confianza, Shepard respiró pesadamente, su sangre recuperando su temperatura normal.

- Entonces… – dijo. - ¿… qué es lo que quieren? ¿Llevarme a Corte Marcial? – sugirió y Anderson negó con la cabeza.

- Lejos de ello. En el fondo, los miembros del nuevo Consejo tienen mayor sentido bélico que el Antiguo. Dios me perdone, pero de alguna forma parecen más sensatos. Y estoy seguro de que el quórum comprende sus acciones como lo que fueron realmente. El consejero Udina también ha hecho un excelente trabajo para mantener el nombre y la reputación de su primer espectro limpios. Pero la población alienígena, azuzada por estos políticos que les mencioné, comienza a tener sus dudas. Es fácil dudar y dar juicios cuando eres un ciudadano que paga impuestos y tiene poco conocimiento de las cosas y cree todo lo que una periodista o un político falsamente empático le dicen. No, Comandante, usted (como debería) y su tripulación, están lejos de ser señalados de algo así. – lo miró en silencio y Shepard le devolvió una mirada irritada aún pero sobre todo expectante. – Sorpresivamente, han encontrado una solución creativa a lo que han decidido que no es más que una campaña de mala publicidad. – Shepard levantó una ceja, previendo lo que venía.

- ¿Quieren que salga en otro de sus videos? – adivinó, menos molesto que antes. Eso podía hacerlo. Pfft, había grabado cuñas radiales para tiendas de armas a cambio de descuentos. Pero Anderson negó con la cabeza.

- Está en lo correcto al asumir que se trata de una estrategia de medios. El Consejo y la Alianza han llegado a un acuerdo respecto a esto y Udina les ha dado su apoyo inmediato.

- Por favor, Anderson, sáqueme de mi miseria.

El capitán se removió, incómodo por lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Está usted familiarizado con el concepto de "fotógrafo incorporado"?

El giro de las noticias fue tan inesperado que logro hacer que Shepard parpadeara, desconcertado. Luego, estuvo muy cerca de gemir en frustración.

- ¿Quieren incorporar un fotógrafo en mi unidad? – pronunció más incrédulo que antes, la ira volviendo a él frente a ese obvio intento de invadir la privacidad de sus soldados. Anderson no asintió, sino que lo miró en silencio, obviamente compartiendo la forma en que se sentía al respecto. – Olvide la acusación de racismo. Esto es ridículo.

- Concuerdo. Desafortunadamente no estaría reportándoselo, Comandante, si la decisión no estuviera tomada ya.

Shepard parpadeó por unos estupefactos segundos más.

- No voy a llevar un fotógrafo a la Normandía – informó simplemente-, mucho menos al área de combate. ¡Un civil! – exclamó, incrédulo todavía. Los civiles eran inútiles en campo. Eran como fauna local.

- Oh, Shepard, no tiene idea de lo que he intentado ni los recursos que he invertido para evitarle la molestia – dijo Andreson y a pesar de su indignación el más joven sabía que era verdad. – Es obvio que se trata también de ejercer algún tipo de control sobre usted.

- No funcionará.

- Por supuesto. Pero desafortunadamente como dije antes, el embajador Udina ha aceptado más rápidamente de lo que pensaba. Sabe que no tengo poder para contradecir ese tipo de decisiones.

- Si lo que quieren es vigilarme podrían enviar a otro Espectro, como hicieron con Nilus. ¿Para qué rayos necesitan un fotógrafo, de entre todas las cosas? ¡Los equipos sintéticos pueden registrarlo absolutamente todo!

- Intenté con ese argumento – aseguró el hombre. – Con el que mencionó antes que ese, también, y con decenas más. Me respondieron con un impresionante y elaborado discurso sobre la perspectiva de una entidad sensible, que sabría dar una línea narrativa a las imágenes para… - se esforzó por recordar esa parte- …proyectar una positiva imagen de la eficiencia de la Alianza, la raza humana y el trabajo interespecie.

- Por favor, ahórremelo, Capitán – Shepard levantó una palma. Exhaló profundamente, inclinándose al frente y apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio. – Esta es una muy mala broma. Ni siquiera es graciosa – y decidió inmediatamente. -La respuesta es no.

Anderson lo contempló por unos momentos. Se dirigió a uno de sus gabinetes y extrajo de un cajón una botella y dos vasos de vidrio sobre los que vertió un líquido opáleo y eléctrico. Puso el trago frente al hombre y éste solo dudó un segundo antes de tomarlo. La situación justificaba ignorar por un momento que ambos estaban armados, de servicio y uniforme. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, vaciaron los recipientes de un trago y los pusieron de vuelta en la mesa con un "toc".

- Desearía que pudiera negarse, comandante.

- Eso hago, Anderson.

- Como lo hice yo. Estuve discutiendo horas enteras, buscando un hueco en la legislación, o en el sentido común al menos. Pero estos políticos previeron sus protestas y las mías, y se prepararon. Además, éstas no son solo órdenes del Consejo y de la Alianza, sino también de la Embajada Humana.

Shepard exhaló y juró en voz baja, su temperatura corporal aún negándose a bajar.

- Y yo que esperaba un aumento de sueldo – dijo sin humor, y Anderson rió por lo bajo, lo que pareció aligerar su ánimo.

- A pesar de todo es una estrategia interesante. Puede resultar molesto, sin duda, pero lo único que tiene usted que hacer es permitirle tomar fotos y alejarlo de las primeras líneas de fuego. Para cualquiera de las opciones que hubieran podido ocurrírsele al Consejo, ésta ha sido la de menos impacto.

- Supongo que tiene razón. Pero un civil en la Normandía y en medio del fuego afectará a la misión. Se lo digo.

Anderson asintió.

- Mencioné al Consejo la inconveniencia de una persona no entrenada en medio de una misión de riesgo elevado como la suya. Me dijeron (y es cierto, Shepard) que los fotógrafos incorporados cuentan siempre con entrenamiento básico. La Alianza ofrece algunos cursos militares para civiles, para carreras puedan requerir eventualmente de habilidades bélicas, como las de seguridad, el periodismo o el trabajo social.- Anderson levantó su antebrazo izquierdo, que se iluminó al desplegar su omniherramienta. Tipeó sobre ella rápidamente.- Según los registros, el fotógrafo cuenta efectivamente con esta formación, por lo que sabrá mantenerse en la retaguardia y disparar. El argumento es que uno de los capitanes de este curso de adiestramiento vio capacidades allí y de hecho lo exhortó a ingresar a la Alianza.

- Eso es irregular – comentó Shepard alzando una ceja y recordando los años y la intensa preparación que tuvo que soportar desde que ingresara como recluta, para adquirir siquiera el rango de Jefe de Operaciones.

- Sus puntajes del último curso son interesantes. Si… son ciertos.

- Si no lo son, y si lo son incluso, el tipo o la tipa podría morir tropezando sobre su arma.

- No es su responsabilidad. Como le dije antes, solo tiene que cumplir con acciones preventivas, no ejecutivas.

- ¿Y el Consejo queda con la conciencia tranquila arriesgando un periodista así?

Anderson lo miró en grave silencio por unos segundos.

- Aparentemente.

Shepard se quedó unos segundos en silencio, su inquieto intelecto trabajando para encontrar una solución a esto, o encontrar formas en que la situación no afectara ni molestara a su tripulación. Un salariano. Tenía que ser un salariano, estaba seguro. Lo visualizó vuelto un solo temblor aferrando un arma al revés tras cubierta en medio de un combate y negó con la cabeza. Gimió pasándose una mano por el rostro, un gesto expresivo que no se habría permitido con alguien de menos confianza. Miró al hombre, aún con deseos de insistir, pero sabía que si Anderson afirmaba que había agotado todos los recursos, era porque había agotado todos los recursos, así que dijo en cambio:

- No seré responsable por su supervivencia.

- Solo no lo "pierda" por accidente.

- No podría aunque quisiera. Todas las placas de identificación del pelotón tienen un chip de rastreo. – habían intentado implantarlos en una parte del talón de sus hombres, práctica común sobre alguna parte del personal, pero la ira de Shepard los había cortado en mitad de la frase.

- También, debe darle total libertad para realizar registro, salvo cuando se raye con la privacidad de la Unidad (hay unos términos en alguna parte del informe). No tiene la autorización para influir en la edición del registro, aunque puede adjuntar informes evaluando su pertinencia.

- Más papeleo. Hurra.

- Y en una decisión nada relacionada con la situación, el Consejo ha considerado apropiado financiar el mejoramiento de la capacidad de medigel y escudos bióticos en las armaduras de su unidad, así como concederles dos días de descanso, pagos. A unidad y tripulación.

- Hm – Shepard dejó a su cerebro procesar las más que generosas acciones. - Bastardos.

- Sí. – Anderson cruzó los dedos en un gesto pensativo y guardó unos segundos de silencio. - Si la situación comienza efectivamente a afectar en desarrollo de sus misiones, a mi modo de ver tiene varias opciones, aunque si me preguntan negaré que se las compartí. Puede relegarlo a las misiones secundarias, negarle el descenso de la Normandía, aislarlo de la unidad y la tripulación… rayos, Shepard, el hombre podría recibir accidentalmente una herida no letal incapacitante… - dejó la idea asentarse en el cerebro del otro. – Sé que usted será más recursivo que yo para lidiar con la situación. El fotógrafo se encuentra en este momento en las instalaciones de la Seguridad-C, cerrando su entrenamiento y preparando papelería y dotación. Partirá con ustedes luego de sus días de licencia. He enviado la información a su terminal privada. Léala y contacte al consejal Udina si tiene alguna pregunta adicional. – miró al más joven con simpatía y levantándose, ofreció su mano, que Shepard estrechó. – Buena suerte, Shepard.

- Capitán.

Tali y Ashley miraron con extrañeza la expresión exasperada de su comandante cuando salió de la embajada humana. Esperaron varios minutos en los que descendieron de nuevo por el ascensor y hacia la Normandía, cediendo tiempo para ver si su ánimo se volvía accesible.

- ¿Malas noticias, comandante? – se decidió a preguntar por fin Ashley en un sobrio tono de trabajo. Shepard respondió un par de segundos después, su ceño apenas decrecido.

- Sí. El Consejo puede irse a la mierda – dijo y ambas mujeres levantaron las cejas.


	2. El recluta

**EL RECLUTA**

Shepard iba por su quinto trago de brandi cuando decidió mirar los datos que Anderson había transferido a su terminal. La mayoría del resto de la unidad estaba allí, en el Flux. Estaban ocupando cuatro mesas que habían unido bajo la mirada aprehensiva de los dueños del local. Hacían el bullicio típico de los soldados en licencia. Había alcohol, mucho, en botellas, vasos y en la superficie de la mesa, derramado por movimientos cada vez menos coordinados y más entusiastas. No había armas (por norma) y el humor de la gente que había luchado a su lado hombro con hombro estaba aligerado por la dulce y sutil intoxicación del alcohol. Shepard había anunciado la directriz del Consejo poco después de que el mismo Anderson se lo anunciara. Rayos, le gustaría haber tenido a los tres estirados diplomáticos alienígenas en la sala de comunicaciones de la nave para poder cortar la comunicación a la mitad. Eso les enseñaría. Aunque, de nuevo, sospechaba que era esa misma la razón por la que habían decidido enviarle la información a través del muy públicamente de su agrado capitán Anderson. Eso, y seguramente habían temido el estallido de Shepard, que habría sido bastante diferente y más expresivo y creativo que el estoico frotar párpados del día pasado.

Su tripulación había reaccionado como él lo imaginara.

- Tengo noticias, gente - había anunciado luego de reunirnos en la sala de comunicaciones, recostado de pie contra la mesa central, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho– Son extrañas, imprevistas, un poco irritantes y por eso voy a decirlas y ya: el Consejo ha asignado a la Unidad un fotógrafo incorporado.

Y luego la reacción: primero, humanos y aliens se tomaron cinco largos segundos de atontado silencio para procesar sus palabras, buscando en su cerebro el significado de _fotógrafo_ _incorporado_, lejano a su contexto inmediato, para finalmente entender las implicaciones de esto en su trabajo. Ahley Williams fue la primera y más animosa en reaccionar.

- ¿Qué? – pronunció, inclinándose hacia el frente del asiento.

- Hm – Liara acarició su barbilla con largos dedos delicados. – Eso es interesante…

- ¿Un fotógrafo? – dijo Tali, sus ojos como linernas apagándose brevemente mientras parpadeaba por la confusión – Como… ¿para tomar fotos? ¿Para qué necesitan a _alguien_ que haga eso?

Garrus solo se volvió hacia él, incredulidad en sus ojos.

- ¿Es en serio, comandante?

Todos miraron a Shepard, esperando una respuesta a la pregunta del turiano.

- Anderson hizo todo lo posible para evitarlo. Ya estuve donde ustedes están en estos momentos.

- Pero… pero… - era una novedad ver a la teniente Williams tartamudeando por la indignación. - Qué rayos fue lo que consumieron, ¿Ryncol? Sin ofender, Wrex.

- Eso sería una buena explicación – descartó el krogan.

- No hay forma de saber – Shepard se alzó de hombros y miró a sus soldados que se quedaron en silencio, viéndolo aprehensivamente. – ¿Eso es todo? Vamos, denme más.

- Esto es bastante peculiar, comandante – dijo Garrus.

- Concuerdo – concedió el hombre. El turiano continuó.

- A pesar de que Saren se haya ido, muchas de nuestras operaciones siguen siendo de alto riesgo. No veo peor lugar para poner un civil desentrenado, corriendo para todos lados con una cámara, sin saber si quiera cómo tomar cubierta.

- Eso está cubierto. – anunció Shepard, con la intención específica de evitar que su unidad se irritara tanto como lo había hecho él - Para su entretenimiento, estoy enviándoles la Versión Oficial – tipeando en su omniherramienta, compartió con los demás los términos del proyecto. Todos levantaron sus dispositivos y leyeron en desconcertado silencio.

- "Mejorar la visualización del trabajo de los Espectros y resaltar la convivencia y beneficios del trabajo interespecie con miras al posicionamiento de una actitud cosmopolita patrocinada por la especie humana…" – leyó entre dientes Garrus, con gesto escéptico.

- _Das spiel_ – descartó Ashley luego de leer unos párrafos superficialmente. – Comandante, ¿va a permitir esto? ¡Usted es un Espectro!

- Ashley, dudo que tengas algún argumento que no haya dado yo a Anderson ni él al Consejo.

- ¿Y el concejal Udina? – dijo Tali y todos la miraron. Por la forma en que encogió ligeramente los hombros se adivinó que bajo el casco se había sonrojado. – Oh. Cierto.

- Él no estaba muy interesando en oponerse – concedió Shepard.

- Besar el trasero del Consejo debe ser un trabajo muy demandante. – las mandíbulas de Garrus temblaron por la molestia. El turiano detestaba los políticos. Sus años de trabajo en la C-Sec le habían revelado exactamente qué tan corruptos y codiciosos podían ser.

Se oyó la voz de Joker por el altavoz.

– ¿Esto significa que tendré que comenzar a afeitarme?

- No veo cómo represente una importante carga para nosotros – dijo Liara aún mirando la información en su terminal. – Además, el Consejo tiene argumentos muy convincentes.

- La versión oficial siempre es convincente – comentó Tali. – Yo lo sé. Mi padre tenía forma de que cualquier suceso sonara previsto, dentro de control, positivo para todos.

- A mi no me importa eso –Wrex se alzó de hombros – Siempre que no se atraviese en mi camino.

- Creo que eso es para lo que le pagan – dijo Joker.

- Normalmente los periodistas no son un problema, pues nunca abandonan la nave. Pero éste no es un periodista, es un fotógrafo. Hm… - Garrus leyó algo más. - Acá dice que está entrenado –miró al comandante - ¿Es verdad?

- Oficialmente, todos los fotógrafos incorporados deben estar entrenados en un nivel básico – asintió Shepard. – Que no lo sea en la práctica se sale de mis manos. El Consejo quiere que se le trate como cualquier otro soldado y eso se hará. Cualquier resultado sale de nuestra jurisdicción. – observó la mirada extrañada de Liara.- ¿Qué?

- Esas son duras palabras – dijo la asari.

- Pero él tiene razón. – apoyó Ashley. Era obvio que la humana tenía razones personales para detestar esa situación en específico, y Shepard levantó una ceja hacia ella esperando a que se explicara. – Comandante – informó la humana complaciente -, mi padre tuvo fotógrafos incorporados en sus pelotones. No traían si no problemas. Uno de ellos se disparó en el pie, y otro casi hace que maten a uno de sus técnicos. Por decir poco. Podían ser básicamente eficientes en combate, pero siempre terminaban arriesgando su pellejo o el de la unidad. Eso o afectaban, de verdad afectaban, los nervios de la tripulación.

- No estaba informado de eso– Shepard ladeó la cabeza. - ¿Cómo lidió el mayor Williams con eso?

Para su sorpresa, Ashley dudó un poco antes de responder.

- Bueno… probablemente no debería ser muy gráfica, pero en ocasiones mi padre decidió… _maniobrar_ para mantener a los incorporados alejados por un tiempo largo o definitivo. Hacían peligrar la misión o a las personas a su cargo.

- Ya veo – Shepard respondió estoicamente, comprendiendo sin que Williams tuviera que explicar, de qué exactamente era "maniobrar" un eufemismo. Tampoco mencionó cómo se le habían ocurrido algunas opciones coloridas. Un disparo bien calculado en el fémur podía ser suficientemente doloroso y a la vez inofensivo…

- ¿Cuándo se nos unirá este infiltrado? – preguntó la joven cuariana.

- Incorporado, Tali.

- Eso.

- Partirá con nosotros luego de la licencia.

- ¿Licencia? – la voz de Joker reflejó el súbito interés en el rostro de todos. - ¿Escuché Licencia?

Shepard suspiró resignadamente.

- Dos días completos. – informó. - Pagos. Además de una mejora en las reservas y sistemas de aplicación de medigel.

Se hizo un silencio.

- Eso es… bastante considerado – prounció Liara, sorprendida.

- Supongo que podemos darle una oportunidad… - cedió Tali.

- Ahhh…. ya veremos – Ashley se alzó de hombros, aunque sin poder reprimir la sonrisa de satisfacción frente a tantos e inesperados beneficios. Shepard tampoco pudo evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

- Me alegra que esto compense de algún modo – dijo. – Así que si no hay nada más que agregar, rompan filas.

Con el humor algo más aligerado, la tripulación se dirigió a la salida. Garrus se acercó a él.

- Comandante, esto es una _mala_ idea - dijo.

- Concuerdo – dijo él. - Esperemos que no se convierta en una _terrible_, _apocalíptica_ idea.

- Yo por mi lado estoy bien – descartó Joker. - ¿Quién invita la primera ronda?

Y ahora estaban celebrando. Nada en específico. La vida, si se quería, y Shepard agradecía el buen humor. Luego de la noticia, su equipo había eficientemente hecho el mantenimiento y la actualización necesaria a los sistemas de la nave, armas y armaduras y todo lo demás. Habían llegado unos técnicos y organizado unas acomodaciones para el o la fotógrafa, separadas y contiguas al dormitorio de la tripulación, incómodos y silenciosos bajo la mirada nada contenta del Comandante, que al cabo de pocos minutos dejó el proceso en la vigilancia de Presley.

Shepard había trabajado hasta tarde esa noche, repasando cálculos e información técnica y táctica sobre las incursiones en los sistemas recorridos y la información arrojada por las exploraciones. La misión iba sorprendentemente sencilla. Parecía que luego se deshacerse de los restantes geth corruptos por Saren, volvería a espantar mercenarios y esclavistas en sistemas lejanos.

En esos momentos, sin embargo, había permitido que todo esto se alejara de su atención, ocupada por los acontecimientos actuales y agradablemente ordinarios que tenían lugar en el Flux.

Tomó una aceituna y se la metió a la boca, destrozándola con semilla y todo entre sus dientes, con saña. Observó a su irreconocible unidad, una sonrisa medio esbozándose en su rostro, mientras sus mandíbulas prototípicamente militares trabajaban. Garrus y Wrex estaban en una acalorada discusión sobre los grados de alcohol en las bebidas recreacionales de sus respectivas especies. Los argumentos del turiano iban muy en línea con su conocimiento sobre calibraciones, mientras que Wrex hablaba de forma empirica y amenazante, aunque de cualquier modo el alcohol humano parecía imponerse sobre sus lenguas cada vez más acompasadas, lentas e innecesariamente redundantes. Chakwas conversaba con otros técnicos de la nave acerca de viejos tiempos y misiones personales, y Tali, Williams y Joker y algunos de los técnicos estaban a muy poco de convencer a Liara de que aplicara su fuerza biótica a los tragos que estaban consumiendo, seguros de que esto crearía una nueva especie de cocteles.

- ¡Patada Biótica, nena! – exclamaba uno de los técnicos.

El ambiente cumplió su cometido y lo hizo reír. Tenía toda la intención de pasar el día que de licencia faltante superando una resaca trabajada concienzudamente. Pero antes, tenía tarea qué hacer. Se giró, suspirando, la espalda ligeramente a los demás, y tipeó en la terminal de su omniherramienta. Buscó el mensaje de Anderson y desplegó frente a sus ojos el curriculum vitae del nuevo tripulante.

El nombre era___Charles Parrish_. Era un hombre humano, con un nombre común y un apellido con alguna resonancia. ¿Tal vez de una familia influyente? Buscó en su memoria, sin encontrar registros de ello, por lo menos no nada lo suficientemente importante como para ser recordado, así que pasó sus yemas sobre el holograma para continuar viendo el archivo. Allí estaba su foto de rostro. Era bastante joven aún, apuesto, y entre los veinte y los treinta años. Profesión: fotógrafo, y a esto lo seguía una serie de de datos demográficos que Shepard leyó superficialmente hasta llegar a la formación militar. Había realizado un curso de cuatro meses para periodistas, con buenos resultados. Se dejaba registro de la propuesta de incorporación hecha por el Capitán encargado del programa, que Parrish había declinado. Meses después había sido llamado y acudido a la convocatoria para fotógrafos de guerra incorporados, realizando por segunda vez el curso de supervivencia y un test en total ambos de siete meses de duración. Al parecer el proceso de selección para el fotógrafo que sería asignado a su mando había sido de lo más estricto. Y probablemente consciente de esto, Charles Parrish había superado el puntaje de la primera ocasión con impresionante diferencia. Esas cifras, se dio cuenta Shepard frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, podrían incorporarlo inmediatamente en las tropas enlistadas como menos, incluso en su edad avanzada para iniciar carrera militar. Shepard sabía que había personas que nacían para esto, pero esto parecía más ser simplemente demasiada casualidad. Recordó las sospechas de Anderson de que alguna de esta información pudiera no ser completamente exacta y decidió que no le sorprendería que fuera esa la situación. Sería un movimiento estúpido del Consejo pero, de nuevo, no sería el primero de ese tipo.

Ojos bajos sobre la proyección de la omniherramienta, Shepard continuó revisando la información. Sus habilidades militares eran impresionantes para un civil pero modestas, como saber caminar, para un militar. Menos de un año de entrenamiento no podía dar para más: tirador escogido, conducción de naves personalizadas terrestres, apoyo técnico, primeros auxilios y eficiencia física eran los básicos de cualquier soldado, de tropa a oficial. Pero sus habilidades cognitivas eran otra historia, y Shepard sintió esa picazón en su nuca que aparecía cuando resultaba sencillamente muy probable que le estuvieran mintiendo. Su IQ estaba muy por encima del promedio y era políglota. Hizo un sonido entre un ronquido y una carcajada sin humor. No tenía sentido que un tipo así tuviera como profesión la fotografía. Era más probable que los datos mintieran, a que el Gobierno de la Alianza estuviera descuidando las tasas de desempleo y subempleo entre la juventud.

Los resultados de las pruebas psicológicas indicaban estabilidad emocional, tolerancia a la frustración y capacidad de resilencia. También, fuertes convicciones morales y una personalidad observadora (apropiada para su oficio), aunque con tendencia a restar importancia al riesgo frente a objetivos llamativos. Ese pequeño trozo de información por lo menos tenía que ser honesto, pues era diciente en el sentido negativo. Tomó estoicamente otro sorbo de licor imaginando un escenario en que el hombre se hacía volar la cabeza por conseguir una buena foto y exhaló, irritado.

Luego, había un breve espacio dedicado a la información personal. No tenía familia conocida. Se había iniciado como freelance a los 17 años y su trabajo era a lo que se dedicaba. Era moderadamente reconocido en su gremio, y a la visión prioritariamente militar de Shepard le sorprendió que la gente tuviera aún tiempo para ese tipo de cosas.

Luego de echar un vistazo a la información adicional apagó su omniherramienta, escuchando un segundo después el rugido excitado de una regocijada Ashley.

- ¡ESO. FUE. GENIAL! – Estaba en el piso aún sentada sobre la silla volteada como si hubiera caído hacia atrás. Tenía un vaso pequeño en la mano y el resto de la tripulación estalló en gritos de júbilo cuando comprobaron que estaba bien.

- ¡SHEPARD TIENES QUE PROBAR ESTO! – gritó Joker, mientras Tali servía otro trago en un vaso y lo ponía frente a Liara que, sonriendo divertida, se preparaba para afectarlo con su biótica. El comandante se puso de pie y sonrió. Si ese era un reto, le encantaría superarlo.

Al otro día, mientras la tripulación ponía su energía en afrontar la resaca trabajada concienzudamente la noche pasada (algunos habían dormido hasta las dos o tres de la tarde sin interrupción de su CO) y el agotamiento de su cuerpo, Shepard, la cabeza retumbando vagamente, había descendido de la Normandía para hacer reconocimiento al nuevo miembro de su tripulación.

Siguiendo instrucciones se dirigió a las instalaciones del C-Sec, en donde un oficial estrechó su mano con discreto entusiasmo y lo condujo hacia los depósitos de armamento especial, caminando entre mesas de revisión llenas desde esa temprana hora por compradores y vendedores autorizados, todos profesionales o dentro de carreras de seguridad o militares.

- Está realizando revisiones finales. – le comentó el turiano mientras avanzaban. - Sospechaba que era un civil, pero apenas; se nota que ha recibido entrenamiento. – y lo llevó hasta uno de los equipos de calibraciones de rifles.

El hombre que lo ocupaba vestía un uniforme promedio de la Alianza y en esos momentos daba la espalda, observando a través de los lentes la mira del arma colocada en el aparato. El resto del rifle estaba desarmado a su lado.

- Parrish – llamó el oficial. El aludido terminó de tipear unos datos y se volvió. – Este es el comandante Shepard – el agente de la C-Sec no logró ocultar completamente su tono de orgullo. – Has sido usted asignado a su unidad.

- Comandante – reconoció el hombre asintiendo cortésmente, y no intentó hacer un saludo militar, lo que a opinión del otro fue prudente. – Un honor conocerlo, señor.

Shepard lo revisó de arriba abajo profesionalmente, realizando un crítico estudio de su nuevo subordinado. Lo primero que inevitablemente notó sobre este fotógrafo desde ese momento incorporado, fue que la sobria foto del registro le hacía poco favor. Charles Parrish era _guapo_, lo suficiente como para ser el reclutador narrando lo honorable de ser soldado en un video de la Alianza.

Su porte y su estructura corporal estaban en el promedio de un soldado regular, lo que para un civil era considerable, y aunque era un poco más bajo que él, el uniforme le quedaba como un guante. Su piel blanca era receptiva al bronceado, y tenía el cabello de un inusual color castaño claro similar al chocolate, que le hizo preguntarse a Shepard si el hombre lo tinturaba. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, pero lo particular sobre ellos era su brillo astuto y perspicaz, proclive en el mundo militar a causar incomodidad. Shepard imaginó que había tenido un aspecto afeminado de niño, pero ahora cuerpo y rostro estaban endurecidos incluso más hacia la figura de la milicia que de un civil. Tenía en él apenas algo del porte de las personas que han recibido entrenamiento. Entendía que el oficial de la C-Sec no adivinara desde el principio que se trataba de un no combatiente; Parrish podía tomarse como un mercenario, como menos, aunque no muy experimentado.

Y a pesar de todo este positivo resultado del escrutinio, que a una persona ordinaria habría dotado con el paso de los años de arrogancia o como mínimo de una sensación de superioridad, en general el cuerpo y la expresión del muchacho daban una impresión segura, sí, pero despejada, serena incluso, lejos de la autosuficiencia o el orgullo, y el Comandante se encontró decidiendo que quizá pudiera ser confiable, así que ofreció y estrechó su mano, notablemente más suave que la propia.

- Parrish – reconoció y agregó en un irregular despliegue de empatía, definitivamente producto de su apariencia física. – Es bueno conocerlo finalmente. ¿Completando su arsenal?

- Calibraciones de última hora - dijo y el hombre no pudo evitar sonreír. Si a Garrus le gustaba la idea de enseñar, tendría el tiempo de su vida. La voz de Parrish hacía juego con su apariencia: era seductora y firme, mayor incluso a la edad que reportaba y de tono inevitablemente intelectual. _Apuesto_ era definitivamente la palabra para él y a Shepard le causó momentánea curiosidad el sobrenombre que Ashley terminaría por ponerle tarde o temprano, si es que no había craneado uno ya.

- ¿Tiene toda su dotación?

- Toda. De soldado. Y equipos fotográficos, también. No habría podido pedir mejores.

- ¿Identificación?

- Cubierta – el hombre tanteó bajo su camisa y extrajo la placa retenida alrededor de su cuello por una cadena de juntas circulares. Shepard se adelantó y la tomó, para estudiarla. A diferencia de los códigos largos del resto de los combatientes, la placa mostraba luego de su nombre un número de apenas tres cifras, precedido por la letra P, de "Prensa", suponía. Lo giró y vio el minúsculo montículo bajo el que estaba el chip de rastreo.

- Bien – dijo, dando un paso atrás. - El Consejo y la Alianza han invertido bastantes recursos en usted. No han intentado disimular su entusiasmo.

- Se tienen buenas expectativas con este proyecto. – concedió el hombre, sonriendo cortésmente. - Yo mismo soy optimista respecto a sus resultados.

- Usted tendrá mejor idea de eso que yo– descartó Shepard. – Mi única misión es no exponerlo directamente a la línea de fuego.

- Responder preguntas también sería de ayuda, aunque por supuesto que no está obligado a hacerlo. De hecho la parte de la no exposición cubre su única responsabilidad conmigo. Y de cualquier modo, solo los acompañaré por seis meses – agregó para su beneficio.

- Habría pensado que un trabajo fotográfico podía evacuarse en un par de semanas – cuestionó Shepard.

- Es… un poco más complejo que eso, Comandante. –el hombre enfatizó su tono respetuoso mientras armaba de nuevo el rifle cuya mira acababa de calibrar. Shepard estudió sus movimientos y su técnica, mientras registraba el tono ligeramente condescendiente – Un trabajo fotográfico significativo requiere inmersión. La mayor parte de mi trabajo es conocerlos y entender lo que hacen, su entorno… - se alzó de hombros. – Lo menos importante… un 10% si desea, es el registro. Por esto – dio uso golpecitos a su sien con un dedo brevemente – es que pagan una pequeña fortuna, no por obturar una cámara – Shepard alzó una ceja, poco impresionado, pero no parecía que el hombre estuviera intentando impresionarlo de cualquier modo. Parrish cerró la cajuela del rifle y la puso sobre la mesa, asintiendo a un salariano de la C-Sec que puso a funcionar su omniherramienta sobre ella – Nada que un guerrero pueda considerar extraordinario, de cualquier modo. Hay… más valor cualitativo que cuantitativo en el oficio de tomar fotos.

- Y aún así la justificación del Consejo no ha sino menos que impresionante – comentó, Shepard, permitiéndose registrar duda en su tono.

El hombre rió una vez nasalmente, dándose cuenta de que los delicadamente planeados esfuerzos de esa institución para construir un discurso que convenciera al testarudo comandante habían sido en vano.

- Aparentemente no tan impresionante – concluyó, y Shepard se encontró sonriendo también.

Hm. Ahá. Así que también era encantador y carismático. El Consejo no había tomado media oportunidad, pero a Shepard las personas así le provocaban naturalmente algún tipo de desconfianza. Había conocido demasiados políticos, asesinos, soldados incluso, que aprovechaban lo máximo de esa cualidad para actuar con sevicia a sus espaldas. Parrish parecía lo suficientemente genuino, pero como lo era con todo, sería cuidadoso.

Decidió que ya había cumplido con la pequeña charla protocolaria, y le indicó al hombre que, si ya había terminado con sus preparaciones, lo siguiera a la Normandía, su tono ajustado pronto a sus años como oficial superior.

Estrecharon la mano del oficial de la C-Sec y abordaron el interminable ascensor de ruta al Puerto de Abordaje, momento en el cual Shepard decidió darle a Parrish una idea del estado de las cosas en la nave.

- Espero que comprenda que nos ha tomado por sorpresa su incorporación.

- Huh. Eso es… - pareció pensar si lo que Shepard acababa de decir, y como acababa de decirlo, era malo o bueno para él. Decidió sabiamente que era malo - … comprensible. Nunca había tenido usted fotógrafos incorporados, ¿verdad?

- No. Ninguna de mis incursiones era publicable.

- Pocas lo son, de hecho. La mayoría son… convenientes al panorama político de la ocasión. La Alianza no permite filtración de fotógrafos que no hagan parte de la ANN o que no tengan un proyecto de cubrimiento aprobado.

- Eso suena bastante hermético.

- Lo es – concordó el hombre, y Shepard pudo ver cómo se reprimía de agregar nada más. Por supuesto que no sería profesional dar mayor palabra respecto a lo que, suponía, era una tendencia oficialista de los mismos que lo habían contratado.

- ¿Es el primer cubrimiento en campo que ha hecho?

- En línea de fuego, sí. Aunque realicé algunos pocos en incursiones menores, ah, ya sabe, como parte de mi entrenamiento. – y agregó luego de unos segundos. – Estuve en Esperanza de Zhu, luego del ataque de la Toriana.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Shepard lo miró con más interés.

- Lo que hizo usted allí fue… impresionante – lo dijo brevemente, de forma profesional, cuidando de no sonar como un fan. – La reconstrucción de la colonia y la recuperación de la salud mental de los afectados fueron la base del cubrimiento.

- ¿Cómo les fue a los colonos? – quiso saber el Comandante.

- Afectados aún por las esporas de la Toriana. Con momentáneos comportamientos paranoides, pero inofensivos, realmente.

- ¿Ajá?

Parrish parpadeó, recordando.

- En un momento estaban almorzando y al siguiente alguno atacaba a al cocinero asegurando que intentaba intoxicarlo … - movió la cabeza a los lados recordando. – Un grupo en particular parecía empeñado en pensar que los ratones de laboratorio conspiraban contra ellos… Nada más grave que eso.

Shepard sonrió mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían de nuevo. En la plataforma de abordaje se encontraba el capitán Anderson y, para su irritación, Udina.

Estrechó la mano del primero y al segundo le dio un asentimiento, sin que ninguno de los dos sintiera la necesidad de reducir la distancia clara entre ellos. Parrish estrechó la mano de ambos.

- ¿Le han brindado todo lo que necesita, Parrish? – la voz del ahora concejal siempre conseguía tener ese tono nasal de autosuficiencia y superioridad que le decía a Shepard que no era de confiar.

- Todo, Concejal. Solo falto por iniciar la misión.

- Bien. Le deseo buena suerte. Aunque el comandante Shepard tiene muy clara su responsabilidad en salvaguardar su seguridad, por lo que espero que no vaya a necesitarla.

- Parrish no podría estar en mejores manos, Concejal. No olvide que ese fue el argumento que usted mismo utilizó para tranquilizar al Consejo – se permitió echar en cara Anderson.

- Solo consideré… _apropiado_ recordarlo.

Seguramente buscando evitar que se exacerbara ninguna situación incómoda por causa de él, Parrish agregó:

- La oportunidad de trabajar con un Espectro es todo lo que me atrevería a exigir. Gran parte de mi seguridad corre por mi cuenta, Concejal, y estoy tan preparado como podría estarlo.

- De cualquier modo, – agregó el capitán antes de que Udina pudiera abrir la boca. – no olvide que un enfrentamiento real no debe abordarse desde un nivel intelectual. Por más realista que sea un entrenamiento, siempre tendrá una considerable distancia con la realidad.

Parrish escuchó con atención, y asintió.

- Gracias por su consejo, Capitán. Lo tendré en cuenta.

- Si eso es todo, debemos iniciar el abordaje. La mayoría de geth que no se destruyen con papeleo burocrático – el comandante ofreció su mano a Anderson, que la estrechó, antes de dirigirse a la Normandía. Charles Parrish esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al conocer el estado de las relaciones entre estos tres influyentes, y dio un rápido asentimiento antes de seguir a su nuevo CO. No comentó nada al respecto (no lo necesitaba realmente), sino que observó con curiosidad el protocolo de descontaminación de la nave.

Shepard pensó que era extraño que una persona que abordara la Normandía supiera tan poco sobre ella. Desde que quedara en sus manos no habían pasado por sus puertas si no personal calificado.

- ¡Hey, los medios están acá! – Joker anunció, prudente como siempre, volviéndose en el asiento hacia ellos. – Parrish, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Iba a contratar un asesor de imagen, pero luego dije, qué diablos –, el piloto se alzó de hombros. - Soy Jeff Monreau.

- Charles Parrish.

- Te daría la mano pero eso sería peligroso. Larga historia.

- Enfermedad de huesos quebradizos – asintió el hombre y luego agregó, frente a las cejas alzadas del piloto. – Hice mi tarea.

Por supuesto que le habían enviado los expedientes de los miembros de su tripulación. Shepard se preguntó por un momento lo que decía el suyo y decidió hackearlo cuando tuviera el tiempo.

- Así que… ya todo el mundo sabe que estás acá, y, bueno, hay todo tipo de reacciones. Ten cuidado con la comida y eso, a los soldados les encanta provocar a los nuevos...

- Joker – advirtió Shepard.

- Cierto. Bienvenido a bordo, Parrish.

- Gracias, Moreau.

Caminaron por el corredor de controles de apoyo, los técnicos y auxiliares volviéndose con discreta curiosidad. Parrish saludó y sonrió profesionalmente sin dejar de seguir al Comandante. Obviamente lo habían prevenido sobre la posibilidad de que el ambiente de llegada fuera poco receptivo, y se había preparado para ello.

En el puente de mando, Shepard asintió frente al saludo de Presley y los suboficiales cercanos.

- Este es el Oficial Ejecutivo Pressley. Puede acudir a él para todo lo relacionado con su acomodación en la Normandía, misiones y demás.

Los hombres estrecharon manos. Obviamente Presley, como alianza veterano, participaba del entusiasmo de la versión oficial más activamente que los soldados jóvenes y más cercanos al Comandante, que habían vivido con él la patanería del Consejo desde el día uno de la búsqueda de Saren.

- Agradado de estar acá.

- Lo dejo en sus manos, entonces. – Parrish asintió una vez frente a la cortante conclusión del Comandante, llena en cada sílaba del tono "manos al asunto" militar. – Despegue en 10. Envíe reporte de estatus y prepare protocolos.

- Sí, Comandante – contestó Presley mientras el OC se volvía y desaparecía tras la puerta inmediatamente anterior al puente de mando, que reveló ser un elevador. El Oficial Ejecutivo dio apenas medio segundo de tiempo entre el reconocimiento de la orden y el desarrollo de la misma.- Revisión de protocolos de despegue – dijo y los subordinados se pusieron en movimiento como si hubieran sido encendidos con un swiche -. Informe de estatus de la nave y ejecución en 10. Confirmación de autorización de despegue.

Luego de exponer las instrucciones, hizo una seña a Parrish para que lo siguiera en un breve y rápido recorrido por los niveles de la Normandía a los que tendría acceso, luego del cual volvieron al Puente de Mando, en donde Parrish observó a la tripulación trabajando con asombrosa eficiencia hasta que despegó limpia y eficientemente la Normandía.

- Esto seguro se veía más fácil en los videos – estaba ajustado con cinturones a uno de los asientos del puente de apoyo. Hacía apenas unos segundos la nave había superado la fricción de la atmósfera de la Ciudadela, sumergiéndose en la suavidad del vacío. Aún le resultaba difícil hacer lugar en su cabeza a la idea de que se pudiera realizar un despegue e ingresar al espacio con tanta facilidad.

- Todo parece más fácil en los videos – respondió la auxiliar, de pie a su lado y acercándose para desabrochar los cinturones que habían insistido en que utilizara para su primer despegue. Charles la siguió, con manos menos expertas. – Acá, es una locura. Los cálculos de ingeniería tienen que ser exactos, punto, en cada uno de los niveles. Nada puede pasarse por alto.

- Escuché que esa otra nave, la Iris II, explotó por una diferencia de cálculos – Charles se esforzó por recordar los complicados y novedosos términos – del reactor del núcleo ARC, equivalente al grosor de un cabello… ¿es verdad?

- Oh, sí.

- Rayos. Y entre todo esto, ¿de qué se encarga usted, exactamente?

- Bueno…

Esto era fácil para él. Siempre lo había sido. Ganarse la confianza de la gente, hacer que se sintieran cómodos. Eso por lo menos era una fuente de tranquilidad en medio de su nuevo entorno de alto nivel. Personal de la Normandía era "lo mejor de lo mejor" que había en términos de eficiencia y capacidad. Lo que era irónico, pues siendo cada uno de ellos un valioso bien de la Alianza… de la Humanidad, si se quería… (aunque eso último sería era puro romanticismo más apropiado a la publicidad de esta institución), estaban encargados de las misiones más fácilmente letales. El solo funcionamiento de la Normandía costaba una fortuna. Para no ir más allá, la munición en uno solo de los cargadores de las armas con que lo habían dotado valía dos meses de su salario… antes de tener este trabajo, claro.

Y los soldados, la unidad de ataque como tal y los objetivos principales de su convivencia, eran como máquinas. En el sentido físico y técnico, por lo menos, porque las experiencias vividas en medio de su extraña pero irrefrenada inmersión en este mundo militar que en principio despreciara, parecían hacer más uso de la iniciativa personal de lo que sugerían los estereotipos manejados por los civiles casi irresponsablemente. Y bueno, eso era comprensible. Una cosa habría sido la guerra, como hacía siglos lo fuera, en la Tierra y entre los mismos humanos, por la codicia de unos pocos y la sevicia de muchos. Pero darse cuenta de que eran nada más que una especie menor y más bien atrasada en el Universo, y que tendrían que hacerse su lugar en una casa más grande, había obligado a la Alianza en formación a elevar a sus soldados por encima del nivel de simples máquinas de disparar, o si no, no funcionaría la cosa. Además de ello, eran muy pocos los humanos que se decidían a hacer parte del cuerpo militar de esta institución. Menos del 3%, era la cifra. La menor en comparación con otras especies, y Charles no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente la Humanidad no estaba aún preparada para el intercambio interespacial, o si el florecimiento del conocimiento científico y artístico que se había presentado en los últimos siglos en el planeta, simplemente distraía la atención de asuntos más brutales y militares.

De cualquier modo, que las hordas de soldados humanos no fueran tan abundantes como la del ejército turiano (la escala de comparación era demasiado deprimente como para recordarla), había no solo establecido una estrategia de ataque más incursiva que ofensiva, sino que ahora la magnitud de conocimientos y habilidades requeridas en un simple soldado raso, era desconcertante.

En principio, estaban todos los conocimientos técnicos básicos de su oficio y especialización: estrategia, tecnología, armas, eletrónica, armaduras… En el caso de los muy avanzados N7, expertos en combate intergaláctico, como el hombre bajo el que ahora servía, a esto se agregaba bioquímica, por la composición de los nuevos planetas y las nuevas especies; física, por las características gravitatorias y ambientes de los planetas y estaciones espaciales. Esto, sin contar con los conocimientos de estrategia y de contexto espacial que eran intrínsecos a su profesión. Los primeros auxilios eran tal vez lo único que no llenaba un espectro significativo en su currículo de aprendizaje, gracias al milagro del medigel, no tan milagroso si se tenía en cuenta el precio que tenía. Y no había que pasar por algo la biótica, ese fenómeno telequinético que había resultado que los humanos también podían desarrollar, con un poco de ayuda accidental de su amigo el agente Zero. Wow. Su mente aún estaba embotada por toda la información que había tenido que embutir en ella de diez meses para acá, apenas la suficiente para garantizar que no muriera en los primeros diez minutos de acción. Aún le resultaba sorprendente darse cuenta de cuánto había cambiado su vida en los últimos dos años. Era desconcertante el intentar si quiera imaginar si las situaciones harían que cambiara más.

No. Si el término "ligas mayores" tenía algún significado, era éste. Nada menos que el comandante John Shepard. Tendría que maravillarse y estar agradecido por poder trabajar con él y su tripulación. De hecho, eso era en resumen lo que ocupaba gran parte de su cabeza, mientras se dirigía a la Sala de Comunicaciones a donde había sido requerido. Shepard había comenzado a figurar en los videos informativos y promocionales de la Alianza apenas horas después de la retoma de Elysium, muchos años antes, y desde entonces lo que habían mostrado los videos era al soldado ideal: brutalmente efectivo en el campo de batalla, una atronadora voz de mando, y una imagen digna de un banner de reclutamiento. También, y en la misma imagen, Shepard conseguía verse como un oficial arrogante, ligeramente narcisista y con odio declarado hacia la audiencia o los periodistas. Y a pesar de esto, nada podía argüir contra los resultados. Conocerlo personalmente, convertir esa imagen legendaria en un ser humano como él (aunque más listo, más hábil y con más experiencia bélica e interplanetaria de la que él alguna vez tendría), había sido bastante memorable. Su mano endurecida por su oficio, su postura confiada, alistada a la acción, la forma eficiente en que llevaba su propio cuerpo, y sobre todo la inteligencia brillando tras unos ojos de un color que contradecía su carácter, estallando casi con todo lo que contenía su cabeza… no lo hacían menos impresionante. Todo lo contrario. Charles era ya un hombre maduro, y sabía lo suficiente de sí mismo como para advertir que, frente a este impresionante soldado, tendría que cuidar su admiración o perdería el foco de la historia.

Bloqueó la sensación de incomodidad de todos esos pares de ojos sobre él cuando ingresó a la sala. Ocupó uno de los asientos, volviéndose a la unidad del comandante Shepard, tan popular como él mismo, con una sonrisa que procuró no fuera de autosuficiencia sino de curiosidad. Devolviéndole la mirada, ninguno de ellos con una sonrisa, estaban Urdinot Wrex, krogan; Liara T'soni, asari; Garrus Vakarian, turiano; Ashley Williams, humana; y Tali Zora vas … Tali, cuariana. Nunca había visto un quariano frente a frente, y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de mirar groseramente su hermético traje.

Su presencia obviamente los incomodaba, pero él ignoró esto y en cambio, su sentido profesional se removió plácidamente al saber que tenía gran material para trabajar.

El comandante Shepard ingresó unos segundos después, pasos seguros y determinados, con los ojos bajos sobre la datapad en su mano que exhibía números y gráficos. Caminó hasta el centro de la sala y poco después levantó la vista a su tripulación.

- ¿Tali, estos reportes de estatus del núcleo son exactos? – preguntó sencillamente, sin protocolos ni formalidades de rango.

- Claro que sí – la voz de la quariana lo sorprendió al externo a causa de su juventud y tono ligeramente infantil. Para estos momentos, Parrish tenía alguna idea de lo que significaba realizar un reporte del estatus técnico de la parte de una nave, así como sabía que el núcleo era la parte más importante de cualquier vehículo de guerra, de modo que le quedó claro que bajo esa voz aniñada y tono de puchero, esta quariana era tan competente como el cliché respecto a su especie. El comandante Shepard además no pareció resentir su tono, sino que para su sorpresa le dio una amigable, casi infantil también, sonrisa de medio lado, que tuvo un efecto relajante en toda su tripulación.

- Ah, Zorah, que gusto que estés acá – le dijo, en un despliegue de empatía lejano a las arrogantes imágenes de los videos. Por este pequeño gesto, Parrish supo que no había estado equivocado al figurarse que este equipo interespecie compartía fuertes vínculos. Resultaba ser que lo que el Consejo le había ordenado que reportara, al parecer, era lo que había para reportar, y eso era un alivio. – Garrus – el comandante se dirigió al turiano - ¿por qué los algoritmos de calibración del tercer módulo de reacción de Efecto en Masa en la segunda disparadora de la torreta 7C parecen incompatibles con el sistema operativo del regulador de flujo?

- Tuve que ponerlos así. Están compensando una diferenciación en el hardware causada por… contacto en el campo.

- ¿Qué contacto?

- Si no estoy mal, fue ese último disparo del coloso geth en Shitaka hace un par de semanas.

El comandante reflexionó por un momento. Charles observaba divertido el casual intercambio de sabiduría tecnológica apenas comprensible.

- ¿El que estalló cuando Tali intervino los protocolos de enfriamiento?

- No, el que estalló luego de que Williams disparara directamente al cañón del torpedo antes de que la ojiva saliera de la boquilla y toda la munición almacenada reaccionara en el punto. Salvo esa, que fue directamente a la fuente de calor de la torreta.

- Cierto – recordó el hombre. – Así que supongo que Ashley ganó la apuesta.

- De hecho, es un empate.

- ¿Empate? -exclamó la jefa de artillería. - ¿Cuántos geth diste de baja exactamente?

- ¿En esa ocasión? – el turiano tomó aire brevemente antes de decir con tono autosatisfecho – Doscientos treinta y dos. Igual número de cartuchos – y la mujer parpadeó frente a eso.

- Ok, bien, supongo que es un empate – cedió.

– Buen cálculo, Garrus.

- Mi placer.

- ¿Podrá mantenerse por cuánto tiempo?

- Creo que puede aguantar seis meses sin que requiera una reparación manual. Solo necesita, ejem… calibración.

El Comandante dio las últimas revisiones a los reportes en sus manos, antes de hacer el anuncio.

- Como saben, la Normandía cuenta desde hoy y por los próximos seis meses con un fotógrafo incorporado asignado por el Consejo – los ojos de la Unidad se volvieron de nuevo hacia el nuevo integrante, críticos y fríos algunos, otros simplemente curiosos. - Charles Parrish.

- Un gusto. – y hubo un silencio de algunos segundos mientras se contemplaban mutuamente.

- Otro humano – se lamentó entonces Wrex, recostándose hacia atrás en el para él diminuto espaldar – Así estoy superado en número más aún.

- ¿Qué esperabas exactamente? – preguntó Garrus.

- No me quejaría si fuéramos a tener otro krogan acá. Pero ningún krogan está interesado en capturar lindos paisajes – rió una risa grave y lenta.

- No creo que la Normandía pueda con dos krogan en un mismo espacio cerrado en medio del vacío – comentó Tali.

- ¡Hey!

- Un momento, ¿seis meses? – interrumpió Ashley Williams. – Un incorporado no pasa más de tres con un pelotón. ¿Por qué se requiere tanto tiempo?

- Un cubrimiento más amplio permitirá mayor variedad y profundidad de tomas. La edición final será más rica. – respondió Parrish simplemente.

- Ok, las fotos, sí. – descartó ella. - Pero ¿y la misión?

Parrish la miró sin entender.

- ¿Qué con la misión?

- Que se va a ver comprometida.

- No veo cómo, Jefe de Artillería.

- Por supuesto que está enterado – comentó por lo bajo Garrus.

- ¿Cómo _cómo_? ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a perder cuidando de que no te dispares en el pie?

- Nada.

- ¿Por lo menos estás entrenado en evasión y escape?

- Lo estoy.

- Cuál fue tu puntaje en el curso.

- Ciento diez.

- ¿Nivel?

- Dos.

- No es mucho.

- No lo es.

- ¿Cuál es el movimiento evasivo para un ataque de sniper y ráfagas de arma larga en campo inestable? – acosó ella.

- Ashley –Shepard la miró severamente.

- Solo asegurándome, Skipper.

- Ya tendrás tiempo para asegurarte después.

- De cualquier forma, si llego a dispararme en el pie, o a caer sobre mi arma y producirme una herida cerrada – continuó Parrish -, mi desempeño en campo está categorizado como operación secundaria, así que no tendrán que invertir su medigel o su tiempo en ello.

- ¿Operación secundaria? – quiso saber Liara.

- Quiere decir, que no puede interrumpir la operación primaria – dijo Garrus.

- En otras palabras que lo podemos dejar desangrándose si tenemos las manos ocupadas – completó Wrex.

- Esa es una forma de ponerlo – aceptó el Comandante.

- Hay algo que no entiendo – dijo Tali. - ¿Cómo se supone que estés tomando fotos y disparando a la misma vez?

- Eso es algo que me gustaría saber – la teniente Williams se cruzó de brazos y de pies, recostándose hacia atrás en su puesto.

- Mi equipo fotográfico está incorporado en mi omniherramienta. – dijo él, negándose aún a registrar ningún reto. - Responde a comandos verbales o kinéticos, así que tendré las manos libres para otras cosas.

- Hey, ¿podemos tener copias de las fotos? – preguntó Joker por el altavoz y Parrish rió suavemente.

- Solo después de la edición.

- Déjenme entender esto bien – interrumpió Urdinot Wrex. - ¿En serio vamos a llevarlo con nosotros solo para que tome fotos?

- Esa es… una forma de decirlo – concedió Liara. – Tómalo más como recolección de material de estudio.

- Igualmente ridículo – el Krogan movió los hombros resignadamente – Ugh. Humanos.

Liara se volvió de nuevo al hombre.

- Disculpa por preguntar esto, pero ¿no fuiste tú quien tomó el registro de esas ruinas salarianas en el sistema Helquémide?

- ¿Las de las excavaciones del doctor Mordin Solus?

- Precisamente.

Él asintió.

- Fui uno de sus colaboradores. Hace más o menos cuatro años, si no estoy mal.

- Me alegra – Liara dejó salir una sonrisa aliviada. – He estado tratando de localizar el paradero de esa información, sin resultado. Quizá más tarde puedas comentarme qué sucedió con la investigación, luego de que el doctor Solus la abandonara.

- Con gusto – Parrish sonrió esa sonrisa profesional, retirada pero cortés.

- Y es un científico – agregó Wrex. – Ya decía yo que no me sonaba como un guerrero. Habla de forma amanerada.

- No soy ningún guerrero – cedió el hombre. – Lejos de ello. Aún así, no voy a interrumpir ninguna de sus operaciones. Es eso para lo que me he preparado. Pretender algo más… - movió la cabeza a lado y lado, pensando en el término - … sería peligroso. Para todos.

Williams lo miró con una expresión extrañada, sospechosa, pero no dijo nada más.

- Parrish está autorizado para realizar tomas en cualquier situación, excepto aquellas de tipo personal. - Informó Shepard. - Como unidad, están autorizados a solicitar el cese de las tomas solo cuando se encuentren dentro de la Normandía.

- ¿No en exteriores? – dijo Ashley.

- Siempre puedes tratar, Williams. Pero probablemente te llegará a tu terminar una advertencia por desacato.

- Puede pedirme que no realice tomas en cualquier espacio – aclaró Parrish, contradiciendo la normativa del Concejo – Siempre y cuando usted sea el sujeto fotográfico. Si no lo es, entonces es parte del entorno.

- Muy astutos.

- También puede pedirme que no modifique su munición ni consuma sus barras energéticas – sugirió de más y algunos sonrieron. El tipo era _bueno_.

- ¿Esas son todas las normativas? – quiso saber Garrus.

- Sí. Nada más que eso.

- Suena sencillo – dijo Tali.

- Está diseñado para ello. No hay razón en complicar las cosas para ustedes.

- _Es_ bastante sencillo – Shepard entrecerró los ojos. Anderson había mencionado que era posible que esto se tratara de control. Quizá había sido paranóico de su parte decirlo y de la propia el considerarlo, pero no sería la primera vez que el Consejo intentara algo por el estilo. Primero, con Nilus. Con cortes marciales, también… recordarlo consiguió hacer que frunciera el ceño y se obligó a enfocarse en la actualidad. – Si tienen preguntas extra, este es el momento.

- Si se mete en mi camino ¿puedo apartarlo? – el hombre se cruzó de brazos, incrédulo con la insistencia del krogan.

- Ok, tengo una pregunta- esa fue Ashely Williams. - ¿Por qué se le dio un cuarto diferente a las instalaciones de la tripulación? ¿No se suponía que se le tratara como a otro soldado?

- Equipos fotográficos y de graficación de la información – respondió el hombre.

- Claro.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – quiso saber Tali.

- Veintiséis – respondió él pacientemente.

- Eres muy joven – opinó Liara.

- Era más joven antes – descartó él.

- ¿Cuál es el rango de entrenamiento de tirador? – Garrus preguntó por primera vez.

- Treinta y cinco metros.

- No es mucho.

- Okay. _No soy un soldado_ – aclaró el hombre por tercera vez más o menos, gesticulando con mayor énfasis. – Soy un civil, con conocimiento de combate y armadura. No esperen que sea especialmente competente en otra cosa que no sea la toma fotográfica. – y comentó casi para sí -: le dije a Anderson que no debía ponerme en un uniforme, eso confunde a la gente.

- Eso lo habría convertido en un blanco fácil – dijo Shepard. – Lo identificaría como persona protegida.

- Estarían equivocados, pero, sí, veo su punto, Comandante.

- ¿No vas a empezar a tomar registro sobre información ni datos?

- No. – él negó con la cabeza, aún cruzado de brazos, pacientemente – No directamente, por lo menos. Objetivos sensitivos exclusivamente. Además no tengo acceso a la red interna de la Normandía.

- ¿Qué promedio sacaste en la prueba de excelencia física?

El hombre miró a la teniente sonriendo, ojos entre irritados y provocadores.

- ¿Desea que le envíe un informe de mis resultados? – dijo.

- Williams, creo que incomodas al hombre – dijo Garrus.

- Puedo hacerlo porque él va a pasar seis meses incomodándome a mí.

- Suficiente -el Comandante se había vuelto, mientras tipeaba unos mandos en el sistema holográfico del centro de la Sala, revisando registros del progreso de la misión y miniaturas del mapa galáctico. A pesar de que su tono fue tranquilo y neutro, la teniente Williams guardó silencio, cruzándose de brazos de nuevo como obligándose a retenerse a sí misma. – Necesito a todos jugando limpiamente . – dio un par de golpes con sus dedos sobre los hologramas, que emitieron un pitido, y la imagen tridimensional de un sistema galáctico se proyectó en el centro de la sala, iluminando de naranja ligeramente el rostro de todos. – Este el sistema Arrae, del Yermo de Minos. Las últimas triangulaciones de los bandos geth de Kílena señalaban a este lugar. Joker, realiza una confirmación de las señales de triangulación.

- Roger.

- Tali, ¿puedes aplicar las últimas variables de falsos positivos a los protocolos de revisión?

- Por supuesto, Shepard.

- Las señales centrales con mayor probabilidad de acierto están ubicadas en el rango de órbita…

Pronto estuvieron todos inmersos y participantes en la planeación de las siguientes misiones, primero, exploratorias, y, de acuerdo a resultados, incursivas. Sería necesario cruzar información con la de otras flotillas de combate de paso reciente, y cada uno de los expertos trazó su plan de acción para los próximos días de acuerdo a las órdenes de su comandante. Charles Parrish observó con atención, con esa inquietante mirada inteligente.


End file.
